When Angels Fall
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 8-3 }} Walkthrough *Enter the Grand Palace of Hu'Xzoi and go straight to the the Gate of the Gods to enter The Garden of Ru'Hmet for a cut-scene. **Players who have already acquired their key items in Parts I and II in the past don't need to do it again. Part I *The first objective is for you to climb a specific tower of The Garden of Ru'Hmet, which are located in the five outlying points of the map. Each tower corresponds to a specific race. **Each player may complete this mission by climbing any one of the five towers. However, climbing the tower corresponding to your character's race will grant you a new title, and a key item that will help you in the following mission. **This can be done solo, or with a group, but each player will need to get to the top of the corresponding tower. **It is much safer (but takes longer) to simply do the race towers for each player (race) as a group. You can go up the teleporters and the floors regardless of race but only the particular race will be able to obtain the key item. **Although, if all members of the party are good at avoiding aggro, it will be much faster if each member simply do their own part only. Naturally this will be much riskier. **Definitely the easiest and safest method is to have someone able to sleep everything and anything that attacks on the way. Be aware of light- or dark-based Aw'ghrahs that may resist certain types of sleep. *A spinning Aw'zdei at the long hallway to each tower spins in the direction of the fastest way to the first elevator. *In each of the larger rooms is an alcove with another Aw'zdei. You can make your way around it twice or sleep it and run to the elevator. *There are two more floors of enemies in the towers. The elevators going up alternate sides. If the first elevator was on the East side, for example, the second will be on the West, and the third on the East again. **Flee makes this part easier; run about halfway around, then Flee to the elevator so you get there well ahead of any aggression and teleport away. **Another technique on the 3rd floor is have a paladin or someone run right through the center, then use Sleepga on them all at the end. *The fourth floor has no enemies. Run in and check the Ebon Panel in the center of the room twice. Ensure that you have received the key item before leaving this area. **'Any race can check it in any tower to get the first cut-scene, but after that, only characters of the corresponding race in the tower checking it for a 2nd time can get another cut-scene, the Key Item and the title: ''Warrior of the Crystal' *Please note that the title applies to this quest here -> Teleportation to Tu'Lia Quest. *The key items are race specific. **Light of Mea - Elvaan **Light of Dem - Mithra **Light of Holla - Tarutaru **Light of Vahzl - Hume **Light of Al'Taieu - Galka * Go to Part II below. File:Cop8-3a.jpg|1st Floor with route suggestions to the race specific Key Items, Title and the elevator. The teleporters need to be used to "zone" to the other floors. File:CoP8-3b.jpg|2nd Floor with route suggestions to the race specific Key Items, Title and the Brands. File:Cop8-3c.jpg|3rd Floor with route suggestions to the race specific Key Items and Title. Part II *After obtaining the Light and the Title, you need to proceed to the elevator (H-8/9) in the center of The Garden of Ru'Hmet. **The large light-blue/green dot in the maps mark the elevator you want to reach. **You cannot reach the elevator directly, instead, you must go around and access it from either the North, East or West sides. The North route is marked in yellow on the first map. *The North, East and West rooms leading to the central elevator all contain spinning Qn'zdei pots in groups of four. At the end of each room is an open door leading to the central elevator. **'If the Qn'zdei see you and attack, the door at the far end of that room slams shut and will not open until they return to their spots, or they are killed and respawn (about 5 minutes).' **The East and West access paths have very fast spinning Qn'zdei in them, which makes getting past without being seen next to impossible. *If you are at item level, the easiest method is simply try to walk by without being seen. If you're caught, simply kill the four of them, and walk to the end of the room. Once the four of them respawn, the door will open. Past methods: **The Qn'zdei are immune to Sleep and Lullaby, but can be Reposed. **They will hunt down any party members still conscious even if only one character aggravated them, and was knocked out away from the party. **They only see with the side with more markings/big eye, not with the side with fewer markings/small eye, so it is possible to waltz through the hall without aggravating any of them. It is also possible to stop in the middle, if needed, to wait for the 2nd set to align preferably. **If you walk down one side of the room, in effect, you only need to make your way past two of them due to the distance to the other side. The left side seems easier. **A popular method to get to the elevator is to have the Reraise effect on, or someone able to use Raise in the room, then run through the hallway to the closing door, get knocked out and wait for the pots to move back to their spots and accept the Revival. **A pet job outside of the party of the people running through the gauntlet can command the pet to attack the Qn'zdei and then kite them through the door, and allow the party to run in and hide in the corners while the kiter either changes area or gets K.O.'d, forcing the pots to move back to their pedestals. It should be noted that they will attack anyone they see on their way back. ***For example, a Puppetmaster can use a mage puppet to cast a spell on one of the Qn'zdei, causing all 4 to attack it. The master can then Deactivate, causing all 4 Qn'zdei to stop for a short period of time. The entire party can then move in to the other side of the room, and when the Qn'zdei return to their spots, the door will open and the party may continue onward to the elevator. **To avoid the Qn'zdei rooms entirely, it is possible to let yourself be K.O.'d outside the sealed door, South of the elevator room, and then be Tractored inside and Raised. Note that this door can be only passed by characters that have fully completed this mission previously (possessing the Brands of Dawn and Twilight is NOT enough), so whoever is doing the Tractor work would need to have this mission already completed, or enter via one of the Qn'zdei rooms in which case, the whole party might as well do just that. **Another method of avoiding the Qn'zdei is to briefly interrupt your connection, run into the next room, and then resume your connection. **If you end up killing the four Qn'zdei for whatever reason, respawn is five minutes after ToD. **The fastest method by far requires Thief/Ninja. Make a macro that does Perfect Dodge and then /logout one second later. Use Utsusemi and try to Flee past. When you aggro, go to the door, use the macro, and then log back on after about 20 seconds. *Once in the elevator room, step onto the platform and choose to '''ascend'. *After the ride the battlefield will be on the floor above you but not accessible. *''(Optional)'' The nearby Quasilumin will explain that you need to get two key items (Brand of Dawn and Brand of Twilight) to access the third floor. *The Brand of Twilight is to the South and the Brand of Dawn is to the North. *Obtain the two brands along with two cut-scenes. *Go to Part III below. File:COP8-3b.jpg|Map with only the routes to the Brands. Where the first lines end, at the pink spots, are warp fields which are walked into, there is no need to use anything to "zone" and thus any aggression possibly attained on the way will be gone. File:COP8-3b2.jpg|Closeup of the routes to the Brands. File:Cop8-3e.jpg|Closeup of an alternative map of the routes to the Brands. Part III *Head back to the central elevator and ascend to the top floor of The Garden of Ru'Hmet. Check the Particle Gate (H-8 of Map 3) for a cut-scene and once more to enter the battlefield, when ready for it. Battle *The battlefield is against four Ix'zdei. **Soloable at level 80+ with Trust. Possible at level 75+, but very difficult. Trivial at Item Level. **There is a 30 minute time limit. **All buffs and TP are removed upon entering the fight. **Upon victory, every conscious party member will receive 1000 Experience Points or Limit Points, once per day when repeating the fight. **Upon defeat, there is no loss of experience points. *When you enter, you will be at the North-end of the room, facing South at the pots. This means that if you want to run away from the battle, you have to cross the room and choose the Southern door to leave. The door at the North won't let you leave. *The two larger, closest Ix'zdeis are Red Mages with about 7000 HP. *The two smaller, farther ones are Black Mages with about 6250 HP. **All of them use the regular Zdei Special Attacks. **All of them are immune to Silence and are very resistant against Sleep. Elemental Seal is the only reliable way to overcome the Sleep resistance. Having at least 2 party members capable of using Elemental Seal and Sleepga is highly recommended. Black Mage as the support job is adequate, even for a main job with no innate Enfeebling Magic skill. A level 75 White Mage is known to be able to land ES Sleepga reliably. **When initially aggroed, the pots will first attack with weak spells (for instance, the BLM pots may open with tier 1 single-target nukes). Following this, they will start to use their standard, stronger spells. **The BLM pots are easily the more dangerous of the two types, utilizing tier 3 -ga spells along with the other abilities they possess. **The BLM pots behave much like standard BLM mobs, in that they will not close in to melee distance if their HP is still high. Players may need to close in on them in order to attack them with melee. *When a pot gets low on HP, it may attempt to flee to its spawn position. If it is allowed to be there a mere few seconds, it will regenerate to full HP. Stun and the use of Weapon Skills may prevent this from happening. **Sometimes the BLM pots will take their time moving from their pedestal. You must make sure they leave their pedestal, otherwise they can regenerate to full HP without a warning. *After success, walk across the hall-way and check the Luminous Convergence for a cut-scene. *''Your mission log will not update until you zone into Al'taieu.''